Musical Mayhem
by MusicalSorceress
Summary: Apollo Hosenka has lived his whole life in Shells Town and had a peaceful life until the day he crashed into Monkey D. Luffy. Join Apollo on his adventures with the StrawHats!
1. Chapter 1- A Whole New Beat

Hey Guys! This is my first ever story so i'll start off by telling you about myself!~

I have a deep love for strawberries and Mountain Dew and a dislike for sour things. I'm a huge fan of One Piece and Naruto and i have an infatuation with reading~. Since this is my first story, I hope you guys will help me to make it amazing with your reviews and suggestions! Note that this will have a ZoroxOC yaoi pairing that will develop over time so if this isn't your thing, then move along because your flames are not appreciated here! Anyways I guess I better get this story rolling and let you guys meet Apollo!

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece because if I did, Yaoi would rein surpreme!

*Apollo's POV*

I wake up from my wonderful nap in my comfy bed with a wonderful stretch and get up. I rub my eyes and pad over to the window of my home to look outside and it seems it's going to be a beautiful day so I decide I should take a stroll around the town today. Thinking of my outfit, I grab my usual clothes before heading to the bathroom for a refreshing shower. I get dressed and check myself out in the mirror. Azure eyes stared back at me as they took in my long silver hair, black hoodie with golden musical notes on it, blu worn-out jeans, and black shoes. Liking how I looked, I grabbed my microphone that I always keep with me and my musical note necklace. If you can't tell yet, I'm in love with music~. I guess it was only fitting that I somehow ended up taking a bite out of the Sound Sound Fruit, ne? Well anyways, I locked up my house and began to stroll through the streets and enjoying the day. I haven't been leaving my home recently since Axe-Hand Morgan has tried to make a Marine or so he says. He passed by during one of my performances and apparently 'fell in love'. He most likely wants fir his 'entertainment'. Um no, not me~. While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice the rapid approaching being that ended up crashing into me and dazing me. When I oriented myself, I saw the figure that was on top of me and blushed. It was a handome boy with a red vest, blue jeans, sandals, and a strawhat. Oh by the way, i'm gay so yeah. Back to the situation, he finally got himself together and stared at me, making me blush more.

"U-Um, can you get off of me?", I stuttered while my blush darkened. He blinked and quickly climbed off of me before helping me up with a grin on his face that spoke of mischief.

"Shihihi, sorry about that! I was running from the Marines and I crashed into you!", he said just as the Marines came barreling around the corner.

"Crap, gotta get outta here!", he exclaimed while rushing off...with me in tow!

"Wahhhhhhhh!", I exclaimed as I was dragged by this pretty boy for a good five minutes before he reached the docks and hopped onto a boat...with me still in tow!

"We made it! Shihihi!~", he said with a grin on his face while lookibg towards the front of the boat, which I just noticed had another passenger.

Ignoring that guy for now, I turn towards the boy and yelled at him," Why the hell did you drag me with you?! Now I pretty much have to go with you since the Marines saw me with you!"

"And I don't even know your nane!?", I glared at him in rage. He just kept grinning at me and said," Well my names Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Ugh well I guess I better tell you who I am. My name is Apollo Hosenka, and I'm going to be the world's most renowned Musician!", I declared with a look of determination.

Luffy cheered and looked towards the other guy and said, "Zoro, check it out! We got our Musician way faster then I thought!"

Only then I finally decided to take note of this 'Zoro'. When I focused on him, my face lit up with a cherry red blush as I looked at this sex god. He stood at 6"1 , while I stand at 5"9, ans he was ripped but not overly ripped. He had neon green hair, 3 gold earrings on his left ear, charcoal black eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a white shirt, green pants, and green boots with a green bandana. When I looked back at his face, he was looking at me and said," Yo." Before he went any farther, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2- One On One Action

Hey guys, i'm back to give you another chapter! I'll try to make this one longer then the last one but I need to have you guys to give me your feedback so that I can make this story amazing~! Shoutout to my first follower, BeanieBag96, I hope you're enjoying my story! Alright, Lets Get Rolling!

(Apollo's POV)

When I regained consciousness, the sky had turned dark and the glimmering stars were twinkling in the heavens. I took a look around and saw my new captain and crewmate passed out on the floor of the small boat. I pick myself off the very samw floor slowly so that I don't capsize the boat and took a seat on one of the seats of the boat. Recapping on the events that led to my current predicament, i'm surprisingly excited about the thought of the adventure joining the Strawhat Crew will entail. I'll get the chance to roam the world and gain new experiences and knowledge that will allow me to boost my reputation and my musical skill! Maybe I was always meant to be a pirate after all. I wouldn't know since I've never met my parents and the Shells Town locales couldn't tell me anything about them.

I continued to daydream until a deep baritone voice groggily said, "You finally up?" I looked towards the voice and saw that Zoro was awake. "Y-yeah, sorry about passing out. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought", I lied with a light blush on my face. He seemed to accept my excuse and moved to sit across from me.

He then began to ask,"Can you fight?"

I blinked at the unexpected question but I answered him by saying, "I guess you could say that. I can hold my own in a close combat fight with my kicks and I can dodge with the best of them."

He looked impressed but before he could speak, I quickly added, "I'm also a devil fruit user."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like Luffy?"

I looked at him in surprise so he quickly explained to me what Luffy's devil fruit power was.

"Huh. How ironic that my captain has a devil fruit that counters mine", I said with a surprised look on my face.

He looked confused so I began to explain what my devil fruit power to him.

"I ate the Sound Sound Fruit, which allows me to utilize sound and vibrations in the air around me to cause different phonomena. For example, I can launch a sonic wave to attack or sing different songs that can enhance my allies. I can give you an example of the second example if you want?", I suggested.

He nodded so I tried to think of a song to use when I noticed that his abdomen was bound in wrapping.

"You got hurt in Shells Town, right? I can heal that mostly if not fully! And I know just the song~", I said while pulling out my microphone.

Cosmic Love by Nana Mizuki

You know I just give you my heart... secret heart

Musical Notes began to materialize around us, glowing an vibrant gold but I continued singing.

mujuuryoku no SATERAITO ni ukanderu kankaku

So Sweet yuuutsu na kokoro mo kieru no

shujinkou ga shoukifuzai no DORAMA mitai datta kimi ni au made

sanjigen no Door sotto hiraite mugendai no jikuu wo koetara

marude atarashii basho ga soko ni wa irozukihajimete ita

The musical notes began to enter Zoro's body and he began to glow begore he took of the bandages and saw his wound healing but I continued to belt out the lyrics.

Can you hear my voice?

yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai CHOKORETTO mitai hitorijime shitai

Baby, Baby Love kikoeru?

fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku

kakushin mune ni hisomete...

SURIRU sae mo tanashimu hodo kimi to no suteki na Days

Your Dream itsudatte yume wo mite itai

moshi mo jinsei omoidoori dattara SHIRAkechau DOKIDOKI shitetai

sanbyakurokujuugobun no ichi ga owatte shimau dake de kuyashii!

kimi to issho ni sugoseru shunkan hitotsu mo muda ni dekinai

Can you feel the beat?

mikazuki burasagatte kimi ni ryuusei no shizuku de terashite ageru

Baby, Baby Love kanjiru?

kono koi ga hontou no koi de aru koto

sanbyakurokujuugobun no ichi ga owatte shimau dake de kuyashii!

kimi to issho ni sugoseru shunkan hitotsu mo muda ni dekinai

Can you feel the beat?

mikazuki burasagatte kimi ni ryuusei no shizuku de terashite ageru

Baby, Baby Love kanjiru?

kono koi ga hontou no koi de aru koto

Can you hear my voice?

yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai CHOKORETTO mitai hitorijime shitai

Baby, Baby Love kikoeru?

fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku

kakushin mune ni hisomete...

As I finished the song, the musical notes began to fade away but they did their job based on the sight of Zoro's healed abdomen...and abs. (Insert heavy blush)

Zoro looked at me in awe and said, "That was amazing...oh and thanks for healing me. I feel brand new!"

I put away my microphone and gave him a sheepish smile while saying, "It's the least I could do! You are my crewmate and my friend so why wouldn't I try to help you? And t-thanks for the compliment."

I decided to head to sleep so I told Zoro good night before going to lay back down but I tripped forward and landed on Zoro. Zoro and I locked eyes and we stayed there looking at each other for a few minutes before we snapped out of it and scrambled away from each other with blushes staining our faces. I quickly went to lay down and after a few minutes, i drifted off to the land of dreams.

(Zoro's POV)

What was that?! When I locked eyes with Apollo, my heart began to pick up and I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him and never let him go! Why would I even feel this way about him when I only met him today? I don't have a problem with having a crush on a guy since I really don't have a preference but I don't even really know the guy. I sigh while stretching, relishing in the lack of pain in my abdomen. Apollo's performance was entralling and beautiful. It was like a light was switched on in him that made his singing overflow with passion and emotions that made feel rejuvenated and safe. Im really glad Apollo joined our crew. I finish stretching before laying down and knocking out again.

(? POV)

Hehehe I'm going to rob these pirates blind~!


	3. Chapter 3- Chaotic Assault

I'm back atcha with another chapter! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long~. I will most likely be updating this story around this time every night until it's become good enough for me to be able to begin my next story~. Anyways enough talk, LET'S ROLL OUT!

(Apollo's POV)  
After that eventful night, we spent the next day aimlessly floating aboard the boat since not one of us has a navigating bone in our bodies. Zoro told Luffy about my abilities which he replied with a "That sounds awesome!" He then proceeded to beg me to sing another song for him. He was relentless with his assault so I finally caved after he gave me puppy dog eyes (which are cute but dangerous). After my performance, he looked at me with stars in his eyes and begged me to do another one...and another one...and another one. After the 4th song, I was exhausted and Zoro saw that so he hit Luffy on his head and told him to "Shut the hell up!" Which leads us to this point in time, with us just lazing about.

After a few moments of being lazy, Luffy suddenly jumped out and shouted, "It's a bird! I'm going to cook it and eat it!" I looked at the bird first and then at him as if he was an idiot. Before I could ask him how he was going to accomplish that, he stretched his arms out and latched onto the birds feet while he cheered in trimuph...until he got lifted of the boat by the bird and he began to get carried away!

"Holy shit, Luffy! Don't let go! Zoro, grab a paddle and help me!", I yelled while grabbing a paddle off the boat's floor.

We began paddling as fast as we can to keep up but Luffy and the bird began to get farther and farther away until he was a dot in the distance.

We dropped the paddles and fell to our butts, panting. As we were beginning to pick up the paddles to go at it again, we noticed the dots fall from the sky onto the island in the distance. We looked at each other and nodded before we began to paddle toward the island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~~~~~  
After we ran into those pirates that got their ship hijacked, we finally arrived at the island, or as we learned from the pirates, Orange Town. Zoro hopped off the ship and turned to look at me while saying," I'm going to go look for Luffy this way! You go that way!"

Before I could object, he sped off while I looked after him, dumbfounded.

"Son of a Bitch! Well, might as well look for Luffy too...", I said before jumping off the ship and walking off in the opposite direction while taking a look around.

The town seems to have been vacated so it gave off an eerie vibe.

I kept walking for a few more minutes before trio of pirates came rushing out of one of the buildings and waving their swords around like idiots. I sweatdrop and faked coughed to get their attention.

They notice me and quickly surround me, making me stop in my tracks.

"Hehehe, looks like we caught ourselves a beauty here boys! She should satisfy us for a _very_ long time!", the leader told his friends with a perverted smirk on his face while his friends nodded with their matching expressions of lust.

I, on the other hand, was pissed the fuck off! Who the fuck are they calling a girl?!

I rushed at them in anger and growled out, " _Crush Dance- Step 1!_ "

I sent the kick at the first goon, who looked amused at my attack...or at least he did until my attack connected.

As soon as I made contact with his chest, he was sent flying backwards into one of the buildings behind him, kicking up the dirt and causing the building to collapse on top of him.

The other two looked on in shock before turning to me with fury in their eyes.

"You bitch! We're going to kill you!", The second idiot growled while he and his partner in crime rushed at me with their swords swinging, intent on cutting off my head.

I twirled out of the way of their attacks and jumped backwards taking a gulp of air.

" _Sonic Wave- Alto_ _!_ ", I screeched while releasing a sound wave that blasted them both back into the buildings next to the one their leader flew into.

I blew the hair strands that covered my eyes out of my face and sighed. These guys sucked but the real question is what are pirates doing here?

"Hmm, guess I need to find my captain now...", I groaned before using echolocation to locate my idiot captain and crewmate. When I got the feedback, however, he seemed to be surrounded by a large group of people with Zoro.

Confused by the development, I began to race over to the area but before I got too far, there was a large explosion went off in the direction that Luffy and Zoro was. I sent out another burst of my echolocation, locating Zoro but he was fighting someone. I changed direction and rushed to help him.

After a few minutes of rushing between buildings and down streets, I came upon on them as Zoro's opponent, who looked dumb as hell by the way, kicked Zoro in the side. He shouldn't have been hurt by that attack but when I saw the blood gushed out of his side, I knew he must have been injured.

I rushed forward and blocked the kick that the asshole launched at Zoro's injured side with a kick of my own. The guy disengaged from our stalemate and leaped back in surprise.

"Apollo!", Zoro exclaimed, looking surprised," Where did you come from?!"

I rushed to his side and examined his injuries before explaining what happened to me up till this point. He nodded before getting up and getting into a battle stance again.

"Thanks for the assistance but this is my fight Apollo so just sit and watch me kick this guy's ass!", he declared while tightening his bandana around his head with a determined look on his face.

Before I could protest, he launched at the guy and began fighting again. When I tried to stop him, more of the goons from before blocked me off.

I groaned in frustration before putting my hair in a ponytail and grabbing my microphone.

"Hey assholes!~ I'm going to give you guys a VIP performance~! I hope you're ready~", I said before launching into my song.

Before I begin, I better explain my personality switch. When I switch to my performance mode, my personality drastically changes depending on my audience. If it's allies, I become charismatic. If they are my enemies, I become sadistic. But back to the matter at hand...

 _Wiping All Out by Lotus Juice_

 _Been a little while but I'm still battling  
Moving fast while you's just prattling  
No time for me  
No tangling  
Hit you in the spot with no angle and_

 _I'm not a princess  
(A lot of anger in it_)  
 _Not a cutie girlfriend, oh no  
don't you know?_

As I finished the first verse, I felt the music giving me a boost and began to unleash a barrage of kicks at the goons. I landed a few out with the attack but I had to dance out of the way to dodge the others' swords. _  
_

_Flashy rhymes coated with spangles  
Add some sounds in it times wangles  
Three dots connect to rectangles  
Just like music sounds connect to rambles_

 _You cannot run away  
(Hell nah no man can run away)  
From me I stay in your head as  
one big threat!_

 _It's demolition  
Wiping all out  
(Wipe out)  
I won't go  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Until it's over  
(Once again)_

 _It's coalition  
Pieces of wreckage  
Come to me  
and let it be one!_

As I finished off the song, I knocked out the last goon with an axe kick that would've made my teacher proud. I took no time rushing forward to the area that Zoro was facing off but when I got there, Zoro was leaning on his swords while the guy that he was fighting was lied out on the floor passed out most likely from blood loss.

I did basic first aid on Zoro , which I will deny staring at his abs for as long as I live, before we headed toward the area he said he saw Luffy fly off to.

Hopefully he hasn't gotten himself killed...


End file.
